


It Might Sting a Little [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ear Piercings, Gen, It's not exactly Percy/Vex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-stream shenanigans, more just...Vex being herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "It Might Sting a Little" by CurrieBelle."Everyone in Vox Machina must have pierced ears so they can use the magic whisper earrings. Ergo, an ear piercing fic that turned into a Percy character study, because of course it did. Set just before the stream, right when Vox Machina's about to get their keep, parade, and council seats."





	It Might Sting a Little [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts), [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Might Sting a Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132625) by [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/pseuds/CurrieBelle). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 13:22  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20might%20sting%20a%20little.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it%20might%20sting%20a%20little%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hananobira as a treat for #ITPE 2017. I found one without spoilers for you, bb! <3 Thanks to CurrieBelle for giving me permission to podfic her stories. And thanks to Frea_O for creating the cover art!


End file.
